In Three Years
by Oneturtledove
Summary: What if season 9 never happened that way? What if Mulder left much later and for much longer? What if he left more behind? Now Complete!
1. An uncomfortable surprise

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. They are just orphans.

Spoilers: Eh. Series. Except not season 9. From the last scene in Existence, everything happened differently. And William is not named William.

A/N: I just wanted to see what would happen if I wrote this. The story will explain itself as it goes on, so be patient.

* * *

"Morning in the swamp," Dana Scully announced, nudging both of her kids with her socked foot. They grunted and buried themselves deeper in their sleeping bags. She had allowed them to stay up late watching movies and they had crashed on the floor around midnight. She knew 7:30 was a little early to wake them up, but she didn't want to disrupt their sleep patterns too much.

"Come on, monkeys, out of bed."

"Ug, mom," Joshua complained, his hand reaching out of his sleeping bag to smack her foot. "It's too early. I'm tired."

"Yeah," Hannah agreed, peering up at her mother. "Weekends are for resting, that's what you said."

"I did say that. But we also agreed that if I let you stay up, you would help me clean the house today. I held up my end of the bargain, so hurry up. Your rooms are disaster areas."

Her child-lumps didn't move.

"I'm going to bring in the tickle brigade," she warned, sitting down on the couch.

Joshua jumped up and raked a hand through his brown hair.

"Mom, I'm 7. I'm way too old for the tickle brigade."

Her eyes glinted with mischief and he took off running.

"'Fraidy cat!" Hannah called as she sat up.

Scully grabbed her daughter and tickled her mercilessly.

"Okay mommy, okay! Joshy, help!"

Joshua came to the rescue of his 5 year old sister and the three of them tumbled to the ground in a ball of limbs and laughter.

"It's time to get dressed," Scully announced finally catching her breath. She wasn't as young as she used to be. Having her first child at 37 didn't exactly leave her as energized as her younger counterparts. Raising two kids alone didn't help the situation much either.

The kids went into their bedrooms and she headed for the kitchen to make breakfast. Scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, and toast were on the menu. It never failed.

After a few minutes she heard scuffling from the bathroom and the sound of a slap.

"Joshua! It's your sister's turn for the radio."

"Aw mom!"

"You had your turn yesterday and we all had to listen to it."

"I hate country music and that's what she always picks."

"You don't hate it, you just like to make a fuss. Now hurry up, breakfast is almost ready."

The kids came to the table soon after, inhaling their food like they had been starving for weeks.

"Mommy?" Hannah questioned between bites. "How come you still wear your ring?"

Scully looked down at the wedding ring on her finger and contemplated it for a moment.

"Because it's mine," she answered finally.

"But you're not married anymore, are you?"

"Yes, I'm still married."

"But daddy doesn't live with us."

"No, he doesn't."

Hannah opened her mouth again, but Joshua shot a warning look in her direction. He could tell when his mom was uncomfortable or sad, and right this minute, she was both.

* * *

By 1 in the afternoon, the house had been cleaned, the car had been washed, and all of the laundry from the last week was cleaned, folded, and put away. The music was on again, and all three were dancing around the living room. The Four Topps were singing _Sugar Pie Honey Bunch_ when Joshua grabbed his sister and spun her around in a circle. Laughing and dizzy, she did some move akin to a gorilla doing a pirouette and fell to the ground in a fit of giggles. Joshua decided to move on to a more stable dance partner and grabbed his mom's hand, singing the song as he led her around the room. Once the song ended she picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Ew, mom!"

"Hey, you said it was okay as long as I didn't do it in front of your friends."

He just rolled his eyes as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" both kids shouted, navigating the furniture to reach the door first. They pulled it open and a rush of Indian-summer air flooded the house.

"How many times have I told you not to open the door unless you know who's on the other... side." Her admonishment trailed off as she looked up at their guest- a man she hadn't seen or heard from in three years.

"Mulder."

* * *

More? Let me know by clicking on that fancy-schmancy little button there.


	2. An explanation of sorts

A/N: I admit it. I don't know why Mulder left. I am going to say it was for some of the same reasons he left in the series and maybe some "I'm going to stop colonization" and maybe to protect his family. I thought they were pretty vague in the series and I am going to be vague here. The main issue in this story is not that he left, but that they never heard from him again and they had to create a life without him. Thanks to all who reviewed and pointed out my lapse in explanation. I hope this chapter clears up some stuff! Oh, and about the name... let's just say his name is William Joshua, but they call him Joshua to avoid confusion in the parade of many, many Williams that they know. Anyone read "Too Many Daves" by the great Dr. Seuss? Hello. Yes, I did want this chapter to be a little awkward.

I wrote this just now without a beta (because i am a maverick like that) so let me know of any errors. I will most likely be too busy to fix them, but it's the thought that counts ;)

* * *

Scully just stared at Mulder, trying to figure out what to do. This was the man that promised to be back soon. This was the man she defended to her family, to her friends, even to her kids. The man who had made her rearrange her life so he could be in it, and then out of it, and now it seemed, in it again. Protector. Endangerer. He had once said that they were like yin and yang, but it turned out that he fulfilled both roles himself.

"Mom," Joshua said finally. "Is it dad?"

"Yeah," she whispered, not looking away from Mulder's face.

"Are you sure? What if he's that guy that pretended to be dad to trick you?"

She broke the gaze and looked down at Joshua.

"It's your dad, buddy."

"Eddie VanBlundht?" Mulder asked.

"I have to tell them some kind of bedtime story," she replied, shrugging.

They were quiet again.

"Mommy, can he come inside?" Hannah asked suddenly.

Scully looked flustered for a moment before nodding her head and stepping out of the way to let Mulder in.

The four just looked at each other once the door closed.

"Kids, can you go in the other room for a little bit?"

"But mom-"

"Now, please Joshua."

He knew that tone of voice, and he wordlessly took Hannah's hand and they disappeared into the playroom.

"Turn around." Scully commanded stiffly.

"Scully-"

"Do it."

He obeyed and she reached her hand up to check the back of his neck. His skin was warm to her touch, and she was immediately taken back almost 16 years to the case in Alaska. She felt like she knew him as well know as she did then. An almost stranger.

"Should I even be checking here, or are they hiding the evidence somewhere else?"

"Scully, it's me."

"Tell me the safe words."

He sighed as he turned back around.

"Athens, blueberries, Convertible, dioxide, elephantine."

"What's my shoe size?"

"Seven."

"What sport do I love?"

"Golf. Sometimes baseball."

"What's our best compromise?"

"Chocolate covered sunflower seeds."

"When is Skinner's birthday?"

He was quiet for a moment, his brow knitting in confusion.

"I don't know that."

"You never knew that," she whispered, looking down at the ground. "What's the next thing I'm going to do?"

"Take my blood and run some tests."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's safe now. It's no longer necessary that I'm away from you. So I came home."

She sat down on the couch, her head in her hands.

"You were supposed to come home a long time ago! You told me you'd be back soon. And I waited for you for a long time. And there was no phone call, no e-mail, not even a 2 word text message to tell me that you were still alive. Hannah got appendicitis last year and the Gunmen tried to get to you in every way imaginable, and we never heard anything. People told me you were probably dead. I didn't believe them of course, but it could have been true. You cut us completely out of your life. We didn't know what to do. We had to continue our life without you. And now, here you are again. I don't know what to think. I don't know what to say. What am I supposed to tell the kids?"

"Scully, I don't know."

She sighed and let the tears run down her face.

"Are you here for good?"

"There's no reason for me to leave."

"Really?"

"You're going to have to trust me on this, Scully."

"You can't leave again. I will not watch my children suffer through that. I love you, but if you hurt them, I will kill you. And I'm not exaggerating here. If there is even the slightest chance that you'll ever leave, do it now. I am not letting them get attached to someone who's going to hurt them."

"Scully," he started, capturing her gaze with his. "I'm not leaving. I am here with you for good."

"Promise me. You've never broken a true promise, never. I need you to promise me right now that you aren't going to leave."

"I promise you."

"Because we're not just some hobby of yours that you can take off the shelf when you get tired of your toys. You could do that when it was just me, but there are kids in there who have been without their father, and as mad at you as they may be, they need you. We're your family and we have to be your top priority. You managed it for four years last time. Can you do it again?"

"Scully, you have my word and my promise. I'm here."

She nodded.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry I vanished. I didn't think I would be gone so long. I didn't contact you because it wasn't safe. I wanted to do the best thing for you and maybe I wasn't so good at deciding what that was, but I won't ever have to make that decision again."

"Mom?" Joshua questioned from the other room. "Can we please come out now?"

She didn't answer.

"Scully, I haven't seen them in such a long time."

"Okay come on out here, guys."

Hannah stayed behind her brother until he sat down on the couch next to Scully. She then climbed into her mothers lap and regarded her father thoughtfully.

"Mom cries, you know," Joshua said finally. "Every night after she thinks I'm asleep, I can hear her crying in her room. It's because of you."

Mulder couldn't formulate a response.

"You can't make her cry ever again. That's the rule if you want to live here."

He had to have been listening to their conversation to be able to draw up such an ultimatum.

"Joshua, I'll do my best."

He nodded, satisfied for the time being. He didn't remember much of his life with his father, but he did recall enough to know that his dad being home wouldn't be bad.

"Mom said that we're not allowed to hate you. She said your job is kind of like Uncle Bill's only more dangerous, and that's why you couldn't talk to us. She said you still love us a lot even though you weren't here. Is that true?"

"It's true."

"I'm still mad at you but I don't hate you."

"That's a start. Anything else you need to ask me?"

"Not right now. But I'm watching you."

Scully almost giggled at the stern expression on her son's face. Sometimes he acted like he was in his 30's.

"Hannah, is there anything you want to ask me?"

"No," she whispered, looking away from him.

"Mulder, I want to take you to the bureau to run those tests. We'll drop the kids off at John and Monica's and we'll meet Skinner there."

"We get to go to Auntie Monica's?" Hannah asked, her face lighting up. "Can we go swimming?"

Scully nodded. It didn't take long for Hannah's mind to switch gears- a trait she undoubtedly got from her father. She stood from the couch and picked up the phone, heading for the kitchen.

"I'll be right back."

Mulder didn't say anything for a while, but he finally looked over at his two kids and the words tumbled out.

"You guys, I'm really sorry for what I did. I know it made you feel like I didn't care about you. I never wanted to hurt you, and I will do everything I can so that we can be a family again. Is that okay?"

They nodded together.

"You don't have to worry about me leaving, because I'm not going to. You don't have to worry that I don't love you, because I do love you, with all my heart."

"Do you love momma too?"

"Yes, Hannah. I love your mommy very, very much."

Scully came back into the room and hung the phone up.

"Kids, go get your shoes, we'll leave in five minutes."

The kids dashed off to their bedrooms and Scully turned to Mulder.

"I want you to know that I'm not doing these tests to prove anything to myself. I know you're you. I just need for other people to know."

"I understand. Believe me."

She closed her eyes and smiled at the irony of the comment.

"Mommy, let's go!" Hannah shouted, taking Scully's hand. "I want to go swimming!"

* * *

"I'm going with you," John said as Scully said good-bye to the kids.

"John..."

"I don't want you to be alone with him until I know it's him. Humor me?"

She saw the determination in his eyes, the same determination she'd seen 8 years ago when they first met. When he promised to help her find Mulder.

"Alright, you can come. But one complaint about my driving..."

"Deal."

He kissed Monica and their four kids good-bye, then followed Scully out to the car.

"I have to sit in the back?"

"Yes."

He grunted his disapproval and slid into the back seat of the car anyway. Mulder turned around in the passenger seat to look at him.

"There's a lot I want to talk to you about, buddy," John said half threatening, half questioning. Mulder just nodded and faced front. Scully eyed the two for a brief second, then started the car and headed for the Hoover building. The entire ride was silent.

Skinner was waiting for them, and he and Doggett flanked Mulder on either side, as if leading him to a prison cell. Scully walked behind them at a slight distance, watching the way Mulder walked. He had a very telling gait, one that couldn't be imitated. She smiled as it was confirmed once again that she wasn't being duped.

_Mulder's home._


	3. A reflection

A/N: I have to admit, I was really nervous about how this story would be received. Thanks to all who have allayed my fears!

* * *

Mulder sat quietly in the interrogation room, staring at the bruise on his arm where Scully had taken his blood. She hadn't been as gentle as she used to be, but he figured he deserved it. She'd almost apologized afterwards, but looked away instead and left the room.

He was aware that Doggett and Skinner were on the other side of the 2 way mirror, but he didn't care. They were going to scrutinize him for the rest of his life. He had known how protective they were of Scully and that is one of the reasons he had felt it was okay to leave. He knew she'd always have someone, whether it was the two of them or the Gunmen, there was always someone watching her back.

He wondered what she was doing now. When he left she had been a stay at home mom, a role he never pictured her in until she was actually doing it. She had loved being able to be home with the kids. She was probably forced to go back to work after he left. He had seen the Quantico parking sticker in her car; maybe she only had to work part time.

She'd moved. After Joshua was born, Mulder had tapped into his excessive inheritance money and bought them a nice house in the suburbs. Frohike had teased him about living in a planned community, but Mulder argued that it wasn't a planned community, they just offered lawn care. Their house had been four bedrooms, three bathrooms. It had a large backyard, a deck, a hot tub, a two car garage. Now she was in a three bedroom, one bathroom, with a smaller backyard, but a taller fence. Had she moved out of anger towards him? He hoped not. Maybe the commute was better this way.

He sighed. She shouldn't have had to work. She shouldn't have had to move. She shouldn't have had to do a lot of things.

The kids had grown up so much when he was gone. Joshua was a little man now. No more chubby cheeks and baby talk. He spoke like an adult and from the way he hovered over his sister, he acted like an adult too. Joshua had always been sensitive to his mother's moods, more so than most kids. Mulder could already see how much Scully relied on their young son, and how much Joshua enjoyed being the man of the house.

And then there was Hannah. One last go at the IVF procedure had produced their little blond haired, brown eyed, Minnie Mouse voiced daughter. She'd been almost out of diapers when he last saw her, and now she was about a foot taller and missing a tooth. He'd been out of her life longer than he had been in it, and that realization shook him to the core.

Doggett came into the room and tossed a manila folder at him.

"So now I know it's you for sure. And you probably know I've got a lot to say, but I'm just going to pass this along- I don't really respect a guy who leaves his family indefinitely, no matter what the reason is. And believe me, I know and understand and even support the reason, but cutting off communication with your family never did anyone any good. Watch your step. I don't want to see Dana hurt again, and I don't want to see those kids hurt either."

"I'm not leaving again."

"You'd better not. Now what I'm interested in is why you're back all of the sudden."

He sighed.

"After I left, I met up with a group of people, who through their own research and experiences, had come to the same conclusions that I had regarding invasion and colonization. We worked together to find the answers, but we had to remain hidden. The official government was after most of them, as was the shadow government. That's why I didn't keep in contact. The truth of the matter is that our own government orchestrated the whole thing. There are paranormal forces, but if there are aliens, they don't have a plan to colonize the earth. As least not as far as anyone knows. Most of the governments of the world are in on the hoax. They're very smart, these people we've worked for. They're the greatest of manipulators, but there is no danger in their manipulation, and it's only going to get the better of them in the end."

"So you gave up?"

"Doggett, there's not much I can do about it except refuse to believe the lie. I couldn't out them, they have too much power. They could take me out if they wanted to, and I hope to avoid that for the sake of my family."

"You're just now realizing that?"

"I've just now discovered that I should be protecting my family from normal ills, not from a lie."

"How do you know that you're not being led to believe this new story?"

"I can't believe it. I need to be home."

Doggett thought about it for a minute.

"I guess that's all I need for now. No one was ever in danger?"

"No."

They sat quietly before Doggett sighed.

"Dana's going to be mad..." he said, almost in a sing-song voice.

"She knows that I did what I had to do."

"You've got a lot to make up for. Let's get out of here."


	4. A discussion

A/N: I am rating this chapter as "Eh, not your best" because it's a transition and I don't know how it's going to go. I have no end for this story in mind, and I don't know how long it will be. Some guidance there would be very welcomed, all ideas taken into consideration. Also I just noticed that I switch back and forth between calling Doggett by his last name and first. Grrr, sorry about that. At least you know who I mean. Also, I'm not 100 percent sure what Monica's middle name was, but the one I gave her was a trivia question... not sure when they said it in the show, but I like it so I'm using it. That my friends, is what I like to call literary freedom.

* * *

Mulder sat in the back seat on the way from the Hoover Building to Doggett's house. It was just starting to dawn on him that Scully not only had a life outside of him, but actually enjoyed her life. She talked to Doggett like he was a brother, looked at Skinner like a father. She had a family, a support group, people who understood her better than her real family probably ever would. Maybe she didn't need him anymore. They'd always been together, the two of them against the world, clinging to each other. But now... she'd moved on.

"Mulder, are you coming in?" she asked. He looked up to see that they had arrived at John and Monica's.

"Oh, uh... I don't know."

"Monica would like to see you I'm sure," John offered congenially.

"Alright."

The trio headed to the house and when John opened the door all the kids ran towards him.

"Daddy!" his four kids shouted, pushing each other aside to get to him first.

"Mom!" Joshua and Hannah said, equally as loud, but reaching their mother at the same time with minimal pushing.

Mulder just stood there on the threshold of the house, not sure what to do or where he fit. Monica fixed that problem by giving him a quick hug. She's always had a soft spot for him.

"Why Fox Mulder, you're getting gray hair."

"That's a real nice way to welcome a guy, Mon," John teased. Mulder just shrugged.

"Monica, you don't look a day over 25."

"You lie through your teeth."

Mulder looked around at the four Doggett children, 2 of which had been born while he was gone. Savannah Katherine was the oldest. She was named after Scully and about 3 days older than Hannah. No one had meant for their names to rhyme, and Scully and Monica hadn't discussed their names before their births. Coincidentally, Hannah had Monica's middle name, Julietta. The families had been close, and the girls thought it was special that their names rhymed. Cadence Louise had been born 2 years after the girls, and when Mulder left, she'd barely been walking. Next in line were the boys, who John had informed him were 2 and 1, and named Zachary Jay and Jackson Thomas respectively. All four kids had their father's blue eyes, but looked for all the world like their mother in every other way.

"You guys want to stay for coffee?" Monica asked.

"No, I've got to get the kids home and to bed. I didn't realize how late it was."

Joshua and Hannah both geared up to whine, but shut their mouths after a stern look from their mother.

"Anyway, thanks for watching the kids, Monica. I appreciate it."

"It was no problem. Joshua even changed a diaper."

"Is that right?"

"Well it stunk! Someone had to do it!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. Scully and Monica laughed.

"Okay monkeys, let's get out of here. I'll call you tomorrow, Mon."

"Looking forward to it."

The two women shared a look and Scully ushered her kids out the door and towards the car. John walked Mulder out and shook his hand almost awkwardly.

"We are glad you're back. Evens the playing field between men and women."

"Sorry I left you in the lurch there."

He laughed.

"I held my own."

Mulder smiled and headed for the car.

"Mommy, do we have to go straight to bed when we get home? You said we could play a game today and we didn't."

"I'm sorry, Hanny. We'll play a game tomorrow, I promise."

"I want _Chutes and Ladders _and _Candyland._ Okay?"

"Alright."

"Mom, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. You guys need to do your homework, and we need to go grocery shopping. Other than that the day is open."

"Can we go visit the cemetery?"

"If you want to."

"I do. We'll have to stop at the flower store. The flowers in our backyard aren't good enough for Grandma."

Mulder turned to look at Scully.

"Mom died last year," she explained, her voice low.

"How?"

"Old age. She went in her sleep."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Her arthritis was getting really bad and she was thinking about selling the house. She was old, Mulder. I didn't realize how old she was. And how much of that was my fault."

He wanted to reach over and hold her hand, but the closest one was gripping the steering wheel. He touched her shoulder gently instead, and she flinched under his hand. He removed it quickly, realizing too late that it was too soon.

"I'm okay, Mulder."

He nodded and slunk back to his side of the car.

"Um... daddy?" came the tinkling voice from the backseat.

"Yes, Hannah?"

"Are you going to sleep at our house tonight?"

"If mommy lets me."

"Of course he's staying, Hannah."

"For real?" Joshua asked, staring out the window.

"Yeah, for real."

"Okay."

Mulder sighed. Joshua wasn't cutting him any slack, and he had no idea where his son stood on the whole matter.

They arrived home several minutes later and the kids went up to their bedrooms to change their clothes.

"Would you like some tea, Mulder?"

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble."

"It's not."

He sat down and traced the wood grain on the table with his finger.

"Scully," he said, once she sat down. "I'm sorry for just kind of showing up. I totally disrupted your day and threw you off balance-"

"Mulder, it takes a lot more than that to throw me off balance."

"Does it?"

"Maybe not, but it's not like you being here is a bad thing. Yeah, some notice would have been nice, but I'm not really one to quibble over the details."

He grinned.

"Scully, I-"

"Mommy, can you come and tuck me in please?"

"Yeah Hannah, I'm coming."

She left the room, offering him a slightly apologetic look. He stood from the table and managed to make them each a cup of tea before his curiosity got the best of him. He went through the living room and down the hallway, standing in the shadows outside Hannah's bedroom. Scully was rocking Hannah to sleep, the way she had when Hannah was a baby. They two of them were talking softly and it wasn't too long before Hannah fell into a deep sleep. Mulder backed away from the door and went into the living room where he could sit on the couch and still get a pretty good idea of the nighttime rituals.

Scully came out of Hannah's room a moment later, then went across the hall to Joshua's room. From where he was sitting, Mulder could see Joshua in bed already. Scully kicked a pair of shoes out of the way.

"Sorry mom," Joshua said. She chuckled and lay down next to him, propping her head up on her elbow.

"Mom, is dad going to live here again?"

"I think so."

"Is he going to leave again?"

"No, buddy, he's not going to leave."

He sighed.

"What's the matter?" she asked, brushing his hair off his forehead.

"I just don't want you to be sad again, mom."

"I won't be, honey. I'm sorry I was so sad for so long. That wasn't fair to you guys."

"It's okay."

"Anything else you want to ask me?"

"Do you love dad?"

"Son, I love your dad very, very much. I always will. I always have."

"It's going to be weird for him to be here."

"I know. But it'll be good. Look, I know you're still mad at him, but I want you to try and forgive him, okay? He's a good man and he loves you and Hannah very much. I know that you might feel like he betrayed you, but he was just doing what he thought was best. So please don't give him a hard time."

"I'll try."

"Okay. Goodnight, bud."

"Night, mom. I love you."

"I love you too. Go to sleep."

She shut the door behind her, and joined Mulder in the living room, although not on the couch next to him.

"So..." she began suddenly uncomfortable.

"So..." he repeated.

They looked at each other. Never in their lives had they had this much trouble starting a conversation.

"Where have you been?" she asked finally.

He let out a long sigh and told her the same thing he'd told John, with a few more details. She nodded as she listened as if she had predicted what he was going to say.

"Are you sure everything's going to be okay?" she asked when he was done.

"I'm as sure as I can be."

"That's enough for me."

The slipped into silence for a few moments, just looking at each other, trying to relearn their eye language. It was like they knew the right words but the dialects were different now.

"Scully, this would be a lot easier if you weren't all the way over there."

She smiled and looked away.

"Mulder, it's going to take some time with the kids, but it's also going to take some time with me. I would love to be able to just pick up where we left off, but I need to feel secure again. You're going to be sleeping on the couch for a while."

"I figured."

"I'm sorry. We've just got to ease into this life again."

"I know. It's like when one of us would go on a case without the other; it would take us like two weeks to hit our stride again. I'm definitely expecting this to take more time than that."

"We just have to relearn each other."

He nodded.

"It's definitely going to take some hard work and some time, but at least promise me it won't be close to 8 years this time."

She blushed and giggled.

"It won't. I promise."

"You're used to going to bed around the same time as the kids aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Go to bed. I'll be fine out here."

"Okay. Goodnight Mulder."

"Goodnight, Dana."

* * *

A/N II: Before anyone gets on my case, I just can't see her calling him Fox. Ew. And he's calling her Scully as a thing of comfort rather than a way to distance himself. I'll probably delve into that in later chapters, but that's enough explanation for now. Toodles.


	5. A touch

A/N: Another transition chapter. I apologize profusely. And sorry it took me so long to get this up. I was too busy thinking about subsequent chapters.

* * *

She didn't sleep well to say the least. Her mind was going in 15 different directions and it wouldn't close down. It had been years since she'd had to deal with that. She couldn't remember how to relax. She burrowed into the covers hoping that the warmth would lull her to sleep. Normally when she had Mulder related problems, she called her mother or Monica. Her mother wasn't an option anymore, and she never called Monica after 9 o'clock.

She sighed and rolled over again, glancing at the clock. She'd only been trying to sleep for 20 minutes. She couldn't get up and pace; Mulder would definitely know something was up. Instead she reached for the journal she kept on her nightstand. When all else fails, write it down.

She wrote furiously, her words coming to mind at 50 times the speed she could write them. She knew that she'd probably never go back and read what she'd written, but it felt good to let the words bleed from the pen with abandon.

It was an hour before she was finished, and she reached over and turned the light off, and drifted into sleep.

* * *

When she woke up in the morning, she could feel two sets of eyes staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked, sitting up as the kids crawled up onto her bed.

"We want breakfast," Hannah said, yawning.

"You know where the cereal is."

"But... dad is asleep on the couch. We didn't want to wake him up," Joshua explained somewhat sheepishly.

"You guys can go out there, it's fine."

They just stared at her.

"He's not going to bite, I promise."

They didn't move.

She sighed and stood up from the bed.

"You two are going to drive me crazy one day," she commented as they followed her into the kitchen. Mulder was sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't slept much either.

"Morning, Mulder. Breakfast?" she asked, breezing past him.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

He stayed seated on the couch for a few moments and listened to the noises in the kitchen.

"Mom, can I have Coco Puffs?"

"Joshua, since when have I had Coco Puffs in this house?"

"Well Anthony's mom always has them when I spend the night over there."

"Yeah, well Anthony's mom is also..." she trailed off from the insult. "Never mind."

"What mom?"

"Nothing, it wasn't nice. Now, do you want Shredded Wheat or Cheerios?"

He groaned.

"How about French toast?"

"That wasn't an option, dude."

"Please?"

"Can you wait half an hour?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, French toast. Hannah?"

"French toast for me too please mommy. And a banana."

Mulder walked into the room slowly, not really sure what to do. Where should he stand? Sit? Should he offer to help Scully or should he play with the kids? He thought back to when he had lived with them before. A typical Sunday morning usually included breakfast. But that was usually at his mother-in-law's house. Scully would usually get herself and Joshua ready in the morning, and Mulder was in charge of dressing Hannah. More often than not, Scully had to come and undo what he had done; a bow wasn't right, a skirt was on backwards, or even the time he had put her in Joshua's pants and wondered why they were too big. He began to feel useless.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you grab five eggs out of the fridge?"

He smiled. She'd sensed his discomfort.

"Sure. Anything else while I'm in there?"

"The milk please."

He did as he was told and joined her at the counter.

"I'm sorry it's so awkward," she whispered, cracking one of the eggs into the bowl.

"It's okay. It'll get better."

"Mom, can we watch _Tom and Jerry_?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"How do you suggest I go about this, Scully?" Mulder asked once the kids had left the room.

"I don't know." She sighed. "It might not be too hard with Hannah, she takes everything in stride."

"What about Joshua? He keeps looking at me the way Bill used to."

"He's curious, not insane, Mulder."

He smiled and poured the milk into the bowl of eggs.

"Enough milk?"

"Perfect. You haven't lost your touch."

Their eyes locked for a moment and neither one moved. He wanted nothing more that to reach out and touch her, but he had no way of knowing what kind of reaction that would get.

"So, what's the plan for today?" he asked, breaking eye contact and taking the bowl from her so he could beat the eggs.

"We're going to go and visit mom's marker. You're welcome to come by the way."

"I'd like that."

"The kids have to do their homework at some point, but other than that, I don't regulate Sundays that much."

He nodded as she added the cinnamon and nutmeg to the egg mixture.

"Can we talk later?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What do I not want to talk about?"

"Touché," she replied with a smile. "Yeah, we can talk. I'll give the kids something else to do for a while."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The visit to the cemetery was uneventful. The kids each left a few flowers, Scully left a bouquet of her own, and Mulder just stood there. He felt more loss now than he had when his own mother had died so many years ago. Maggie Scully had been a friend first. She had seen him in desperate situations, watched him mourn, watched him laugh. She had been the only person outside of Scully herself that ever came close to understanding him. She'd been there for most of the major events in his adult life. Sometimes when he remembered his childhood, he imagined Maggie standing in the place his mother had filled in reality. He'd never admit that to anyone.

Scully stood next to him and he looked down to meet her eyes.

"Ready?" she asked, her voice tight, holding back her own tears.

"Yeah, I think so."

They walked to the car together where the kids were already waiting in the backseat.

"Scully?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for letting me come out here with you."

"She would have wanted it. She loved you."

He nodded and the got in the car.

The short ride back to the house was quiet, as if Maggie's spirit had settled a blanket of calm over the car. Mulder could feel the reassurance and support, just as he had felt every time he had been in a room with her. He briefly wondered if all Scully women had that influence.

"Kids, I want you to get your homework done before I have lunch ready," Scully announced as they all entered the house.

"Mommy, I have subtracting homework and I need help," Hannah said, in a half-whine, half-plead.

"I'll help you, honey. Go get it and bring it in here."

"Mom, do I have to do it all now? Can I do some of it later?" Joshua asked, eyeing his Xbox.

"How much do you have?"

"I have a worksheet in all my subjects plus twenty minutes of reading."

"Bring it all in here and we'll see how much you can get through before lunch."

Hannah returned with a math workbook, three pencils, and various papers under her arm.

"I got it mommy. We have to subtract three number numbers from other three number numbers. And we can't use a calculator."

"Alright. Go get yourself situated while I get the roast in the oven."

Mulder followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"Subtracting, Scully? She's five."

"She also skipped kindergarten and tested at an almost second grade level in everything."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope. She is definitely your child."

"And yours. Did Joshua score that high on his tests too?"

"He could have skipped a grade but he didn't want to leave his friends. It works out better because he hates homework of any kind and if it challenged him more than it already does I would probably have thrown him out a window by now. He is definitely your child too."

He just rolled his eyes.

"You know, you could help Hannah with her homework. I'm sure she'd like that."

"I don't know, Scully."

"You don't want to?" she asked, her voice reaching the pitch it always did before she got mad.

"No, I do. I just... I don't want to mess anything up."

"You're not going to have a chance to do it right unless you go in there. Prove it to her, to me. Prove that you're dad and you're here. Be the dad she's missed."

"Are you sure she'll want me?"

"Mulder, she will be thrilled to have some attention from someone besides me. Really, I promise."

"Okay. I'll go."

She gave him an encouraging smile before he went into the living room.

"Hannah, can I help you with your homework?"

"Can you do subtracting?"

"Yeah, I think I still might know a thing or two."

"Okay. Here, I even have an extra pencil."

She handed him a pink pencil that was bite-marked almost to the graphite. He smiled and sat down next to her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It was the first time he had really touched any of them since arriving almost 24 hours before. She grinned at him before turning back to her paper and working on the first problem. He smiled again and watched her work.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Scully sent the kids outside to play in the relatively warm autumn air. She and Mulder sat on the couch, half facing each other, half facing the back window. The kids were fully visible, and as much as she had mellowed out about things, Scully was still afraid that her kids would be taken from her.

"So, you wanted to talk."

"I wanted to ask you something, first of all."

"What's that?"

"Why did you move?"

She sighed and examined her nails thoughtfully.

"I know you think I was trying to get away from you, but that's not the case. The mortgage payments were too much and I couldn't pay all the bills. So I decided to move into something smaller."

"Scully, you had my money. It was more than enough to pay for the house."

"I know that. But I wasn't sure what you needed and I didn't want to use money you needed to survive. Besides, this house is closer to everything. We weren't trying to create a life without you. It took me over a year to move out of that house. I hated doing it but I felt like I had to."

He sighed. She'd had to sacrifice a lot more than he had anticipated. He had never really thought about what his leaving, especially so long term, did to her.

"Do you have to work a lot?"

"Not too much. I teach at Quantico in the mornings and I teach a human anatomy class at the high school in the afternoon. I'm usually done by four, so I don't have to miss out on a lot with the kids."

"But you still have to miss some stuff."

"Yeah, I do."

He sighed and watched the kids play for a few minutes.

"I don't know them anymore," he said quietly.

It wasn't too long before she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Joshua plays baseball. He's the youngest on his team, but he's really pretty good. He started out with t-ball but he hit the ball so hard that the coaches had to teach him to hit softly. He plays basketball too, although the gross motor skills need a little work. I swear he's going to hit a growth spurt soon and by this time next year he'll be almost as tall as me. He's freakishly overprotective of Hannah, but he can also be so mean to her that she won't speak to him for days. He's more stubborn than you and I put together, but once you're on his good side, you're his best friend."

Mulder smiled.

"Hannah is a princess and she knows it. She knows exactly what faces to make to get what she wants. She loves to whine, but she's slowly growing out of it. She loves to sing, I don't know where she got her voice from, but she's really got some power. She's independent, but once bed time rolls around, she's one again and she sucks her thumb and wants to be rocked to sleep. I'm still trying to figure out if she's more like you or me. She has your temper, by the way, so watch out for that."

They were quiet for several minutes.

"I know that doesn't make you feel included, or like you know them, but it's a start. You know, three months from now, things could be normal again. We could be the family we used to be."

"It's just awkward. I want them to trust me and feel safe with me, but... you've raised them so well, they don't really need me."

"Don't say that, Mulder. They need you. We've just been working around that for such a long time. But once you become a part of our routine, they'll realize how much they want you here."

"Do you want me here?"

"Yes. As hard and as undesirable as it's been, I don't resent you. I don't hate you. I still love you just as much as I ever did. That's not going to change. The whole thing is transition, that's all. Things will fall into place if we work at it."

"I hope so."

"Is there something else you wanted to ask me?"

"Sort of. I already know the answer, but I really need to ask it just because."

"No, Mulder, there was not anyone else while you were gone," she said, answering the exact question he was going to ask. "Not a date, no flirting, not even a fleeting glance in the supermarket."

"Me neither."

"Good."

They smiled together and he reached out and touched her hand. She didn't pull away, but gasped slightly before turning her hand over to grasp his. She watched as their fingers laced together slowly, and she had to take a deep breath to keep from crying.

She'd missed this man.


	6. Another Manic Monday

A/N: So, this took me a while to get up... this is the part of the story that I've had in my head for weeks. And no, this story isn't going to only go one day at a time. We're going to have a jump into the future here soon. Also one into the past, I think. Anyway, I'm enjoying putting our dynamic duo into a different situation. Although I can't picture them just like this I enjoy writing them this way.

* * *

A/N II about a week later: This thing is like some kind of nicotine monkey sitting on my back screeching "Write me, write me!" and I keep trying to ignore it because my muse has rendered my brain and hands totally incapable. Tonight, I am determined. Maybe I can choke out a paragraph and finish this chapter.

* * *

A/N III: I officially apologize. I killed my muse and went out looking for a new one. Took a while. Lots of applicants. We're in a trial period right now, and judging by the end of this chapter, I'm not sure whether Muse2.0 can cut the mustard or not. We'll see.

* * *

When Mulder woke the next morning, the house was quiet and cool. He stretched out along the length of the couch and looked at the clock. It was just after 6 a.m. He stood up and stretched again- having slept in a bed every night for the last 8 years or so, going back to the couch was doing a number on his old muscles. He heard the shower turn on and suddenly wondered what time they had to be out of the house in the morning. The kids had school and Scully had work. They probably left around 7:30. He sighed and sat down on the couch again, picking up the remote and turning the TV on to the news. He knew Scully liked to be informed first thing in the morning.

Half an hour later, Scully came out of her room, wearing a dark red blouse and black slacks. She looked like an agent again, not a mom. The thought made him sigh.

"Morning, Mulder. Shower's free if you want it."

"I'll wait. I don't want to get in anyone's way."

She shrugged and headed to the kitchen. He followed her and watched as she took boxes of cereal down from the cabinet.

"Can I help you with anything?"

She grinned a little and ran through her mental to-do list.

"I am running a little late this morning. If you would iron the kids' uniforms that would be perfect."

"Uniforms?"

"Private school."

"Learning Latin?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"We talked about that when Joshua was born. We wanted our kids to go to a private school so they'd have more opportunities."

"I know. I just... I can't believe they're old enough to learn Latin or wear uniforms or any of that."

"Yeah," she said softly, taking her eyes away from his face. "They grow up fast."

He cleared his throat softly and let the tension dissipate on its own.

"So, where are their uniforms?"

"They're hanging up in the laundry room."

He nodded and left the kitchen.

"Hey Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"You got a crowbar?"

"What?"

"I need to pry the kids out of bed."

He chuckled and headed for the laundry room, suddenly wondering if he even remembered how to iron.

""How do I look mommy?"

"You look fine, Hanny, but what are you going to do with your hair?"

Hannah sighed and clutched at her blonde curls.

"I forgot all about my hair!"

"At least go run a brush through it. Uncle John will be here in 10 minutes."

"MOM!" Joshua hollered from his room. "I can only find one of my cleats. And the laces are all tangled."

Scully sighed and was about to reply when she heard Mulder's voice.

"I'll fix your laces and you can look for your other cleat."

Joshua must have nodded his agreement, and Mulder came back into the living room and sat down on the couch with the shoe.

"Thanks Mulder," Scully said with a small smile. He just nodded as he worked on the tangled laces. "What are you going to do today?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I would go and see the gunmen."

"They'd like that."

"They're mad at me like everyone else is."

"But they'll be glad to see you like everyone else is."

"Are you sure?"

"You can't feel sorry for yourself about this. It was your decision. No one made you do it. And now you have to deal with the consequences. And as much as that hurts you, we were hurt too. I love you and I want you to stay, but frankly you're just going to have to deal with this. It's only fair."

"It's hardly fair. I put you through a lot, and this adjustment period isn't going to even that all out."

"Let's not worry about that right now. We'll just talk about it later, okay?"

"Okay."

Hannah came into the room with a brush in her hand and tears in her eyes.

"Mommy, my hair won't go in a ponytail. It's making me mad."

Scully sighed and brushed Hannah's hair through once before gathering it all into an elastic band.

"There you go. Get your shoes on sweetheart."

Mulder finally finished with Joshua's cleat and set it on the coffee table.

"We'll be home around 4:30. I thought we could just order a pizza for dinner. Will you be home then?"

"I'll be here," he answered somewhat somberly. She sighed and sat down next to him.

"Mulder, look at me. We've been through a lot together. Probably more than most. It's never torn us apart before and it's not going to now. We're going to be fine. I don't want you to worry about that, okay?"

"Alright."

She rubbed the back of his hand gently as the doorbell rang.

"Kids, Uncle John is here. Hurry up."

"Mom, are you picking me up from practice?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 4. Hannah, you don't have piano lessons today, so Aunt Monica will pick you up after school. Okay?"

They nodded and Mulder handed the cleat to Joshua.

"Did you find the other one?"

"Yeah, but the laces weren't as tangled as the first one. I can fix it before practice."

He nodded and the kids were out the front door in a whirlwind of backpacks and plaid.

"So when do you have to leave?" Mulder asked as Scully poured her coffee into a travel mug.

"In about 5 minutes. The kids' school is in the opposite direction of where I need to go, so John takes them in the morning."

"He's been kind of a stand in for me, hasn't he?"

"He's helped out with a lot of things, yeah. But as I recall, you asked him to take care of us."

"And as I recall, you resented the fact that I thought you needed someone to take care of you."

"I think I threw something at you."

"It was my shoe and it hit me in the face."

She chuckled a little.

"Sorry."

"I deserved it."

"No. You didn't need me to be mad at you right before you left."

"You had every right. And I knew you weren't really mad, you just didn't want me to go."

"No I didn't. But I knew you kind of had to. There's no hard feelings about the leaving."

"I know."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I've got to get to work. You have my cell phone number if you need anything."

"I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll see you when I get home."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Drive safe."

He watched her get into her car and pull out of the driveway, and then he was alone. Their goodbye had been ordinary (albeit starkly lacking in a goodbye kiss) and he almost believed for a split second that things had always been this way. That the kids weren't confused, that Scully wasn't off kilter, and that he knew every small detail about their daily life. Part of him wanted to run away again, except out of fear this time, not honor. He wanted to let them live their lives, no interference, no uncomfortable moments, no periods of adjustment. But he knew he had to stay in the house for a while. Get comfortable, recalibrate his mind to the routines, and somehow, win their trust. He wasn't sure which of the three tasks would be the hardest.

He showered and dressed quickly, deciding to wait until late morning to visit his friends. They didn't usually like to get up before 10 am. Instead, he wandered around the house, taking in the little details- what was new, and what was old. His fish tank was still bubbling away, but seemed to have a whole new set of fish. There was an eel. He'd never had an eel before. Sighing, he went to the bookcase and pulled out the four picture albums. Sitting down on the couch, he started with the first, which began when Joshua was born. The first month of his life filled over half the album, at which point Scully had realized that she had been spending more money on developing film than she had been on diapers. She'd mellowed out on the picture taking after that, but she'd still managed to fill almost two albums before Hannah was born. He finally got to one of his favorite pictures. The copy of it had traveled with him for the first year of his absence before he had misplaced it. The picture had been taken the day before Hannah was born. Scully had been standing in the living room, holding Joshua as best as she could, considering the large belly she had to work around. Their noses were pressed up together, and they were both smiling.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered Scully's voice waking him up later that night.

_"I'm getting drugs this time," she said as he rubbed his eyes._

_"What?"_

_"I said, I'm getting drugs this time. I know I said I was going to do it without them, but you might walk away from this without a hand if I go that route."_

_"I take it you're in labor."_

_"I'd curb that tongue."_

_"Noted. I'll call your mom and get your bag."_

_"Not quite yet. I don't want to go too early."_

_"So why'd you wake me up?"_

_"Many, many years ago, you said we were in this together. You didn't launch into specifics."_

_"So we're miserable together?"_

_"Absolutely."_

_He chuckled and reached over to rub his hand over her stomach._

_"I like you pregnant."_

_"Ug, why?"_

_"You waddle."_

_"I am perfectly capable of making you waddle too, mister."_

_He chuckled as the baby kicked at his hand._

The memory retreated from his mind as he closed the picture album. It was too much for now. He'd missed too many moments.

* * *

"Mulder, we're home," Scully called as she opened the door. Mulder came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a dishrag.

"Perfect timing. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"You're making dinner?" Scully asked, her eyebrows raised and a smile on her face.

"Yes."

"_You_ are making dinner?"

"Yes."

"But mommy, daddies don't know how to cook!" Hannah exclaimed, struggling to get out of her jacket. Scully giggled and knelt down to help her daughter.

"Some daddies can cook. And some can order in really well. Good golly Miss Molly, what did you do to this zipper?"

"I got play-doh stuck in it yesterday."

"Hanny, what am I going to do with you?" she sighed as the zipper finally came undone.

"Thank you, mommy."

"You're welcome. Go put your backpacks away guys."

The kids left the room and Scully moved to stand next to Mulder at the stove.

"Thank you for making dinner."

"No problem."

"Did you see the guys today?"

"Yes. They were predictably cold. Then Their excitement got the better of them and they launched into a 4 hour discussion of the conspiracy theories they've come across in the last few years."

"They've missed you."

"Yeah, I know. How was work?"

"It was okay. I have a lot of tests to grade tonight."

"For your high school class?"

"Yeah. Human biology 2. I swear some of them are just in there for the unit on reproduction."

He chuckled at the disgusted expression on her face.

"How's that?"

"The whole back row. It's like they think no one can see them. If I see one more make-out record broken in my class, I'm going to quit."

"Can't you tell them to knock it off?"

"No, I can't. Because we can't tell them to stop doing anything that could in any way be construed as expressing themselves. You know, we can't even grade with red ink anymore. Apparently I lowers their self esteem."

"Green ink is going to do the same thing once you grade in green for a while."

"Yes, that's the logical answer, but logic has no place on this school board. Believe me, I asked."

"I'm sure you did."

They smiled together for a moment before she moved to get the plates down from the shelf.

* * *

Dinner was cleaned up, homework was done, the kids were in bed, and Mulder and Scully were sitting on the couch, with Michael Buble' playing softly in the background. Mulder was almost totally relaxed. He'd played Barbies with Hannah, making up voices for each doll. He'd talked sports with Joshua for a while, even getting smile and laugh out of his son. Reading stories and putting the kids to bed had come with such an ease it was like he had never been gone. Scully was sitting next to him now, her feet propped up on the coffee table and her head tipped slightly towards him.

"You look tired," he commented. She giggled and turned so she could look at him better.

"Shut up."

Their eyes held, and for a moment, he was reminded of a night almost like this. It had been late fall, many years ago. Maybe 10. She'd just come home from the hospital, and they'd been sitting just like this, talking quietly, her face lit up with a smile. He'd kissed her that night, an innocent, brief, goodnight kiss as she drifted off to sleep.

He replayed that night in his mind and wanted nothing more than to kiss her again.

"Scully?"

"Hmm?"

"Dance with me."

"What?"

He stood up from the couch and extended his hand to her.

"Dance with me. Please?"

She sighed and took his hand. He pulled her towards him gradually, giving her ample time to escape. She didn't.

They swayed slowly to the music and she tried to calm down her breathing.

"It's just me," he whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry; I'm just having a hard time believing that you're here."

"Want me to pinch you?"

She chuckled at that and rested her forehead on his chest.

"Mulder, I missed you so much. There were days when I didn't think I could get out of bed."

"I'm sorry."

"I wanted you here so badly and now that you're here, I don't know where you fit. And I want you to fit. I want you to fit so well that you can't ever leave."

"Honey, I'm NOT leaving."

"I mean leaving like going out to get a gallon of milk. I don't want you to leave for any period of time."

"You know how bad my cabin fever gets."

"I know," she chuckled, lifting her face to look at him. "I just want it to be perfect again."

"If I kiss you, are you going to press charges?"

She giggled.

"No, I won't."

His lips came down to meet hers faster than she anticipated. It was a gentle kiss, one of pure love, with more just under the surface. She pulled away after a moment, catching her breath.

"Looks like you're going to have to teach me how to do that again," she commented, almost blushing.

He smiled and hugged her fiercely before kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Dana."

"I love you too."


	7. A Playground Mishap

A/N: I knew I wanted to write another chapter, but I wasn't sure it was needed, exactly. But then I realized that while Mulder and Scully had some resolution, Mulder didn't have any with the kids. So I am going to continue this story until I feel that they're all happy again.

I also just realized that as of late, all my stories have to do with Mulder and Scully as parents. The photoblog wasn't kidding... newborn pics do give you baby fever.

* * *

It would be his first public act as a parent.

Well, the first act since he had returned, anyway. He'd been home for almost a month now, taking a few online courses to get his counseling license. Things at home had been happy. Hannah treated him like he had never left, Joshua (while still getting used to the idea of another man in the house) had dropped his "too cool" act and had finally come around. Scully had started to rely on him more, and their relationship was almost better than it ever had been. The family had settled into comfortable routines.

It was a Tuesday morning when Scully called him from work. Her voice was strained, on high alert but not panicked.

"Mulder, are you busy right now?"

"Just doing some research. What's wrong?"

"The school called. Joshua got into a fight on the playground. They need one of us to go and pick him up and I can't get away."

"Is he hurt?" he asked, slipping his coat on.

"No, he's been suspended."

"Are they sure they have the right kid?"

"Yes. Can you just go pick him up? I'll be home early and I guess we'll sort this out then."

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too."

He hung the phone up and headed out to the car.

The drive didn't take long, but it was long enough for him to think up all sorts of scenarios. Maybe Joshua had been provoked and fought back and the other kid got suspended too. Maybe he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Joshua didn't have a bullying bone in his body except when it came to his sister, and even then it was short lived. Mulder couldn't imagine that the school had the whole story. Obviously something more went on than a typical schoolyard skirmish.

He pulled up to the school and parked, then headed for the office.

"I'm here to pick up my son."

"Name?"

"Joshua Mulder."

"He's in with the headmaster right now. He should be out in a minute. You can take a seat over there."

Mulder obeyed and plopped down in one of the leather chairs. He sighed and looked towards the headmasters door. When he and Scully had discussed private school, he had never thought his small kids would end up at a place with a headmaster. It suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea how much Scully paid in tuition. She could be hemorrhaging money and he would never know it.

The door opened and Joshua exited the headmaster's office, his head hung low.

"Josh?"

His son looked up and an uneasy half smile cracked across his face for a moment.

"Dad!"

"What's going on, bud?" he asked as Joshua sat down next to him. Before he could answer, the headmaster cleared his throat.

"Mr. Mulder. I would like a word with you in my office."

He'd stood in front of judges, juries, the FBI director, Bill Scully, and Kersh, but he had never been so nervous before.

"Wait right here for me, okay?"

Joshua nodded and Mulder followed the older gentleman into the office.

"Mr. Mulder I assume you know why you're here."

"There weren't many details given, but from what I understand, Joshua got into a fight."

"Yes. It seems that he and another boy were involved in an altercation, during which, the other child's nose was broken."

"Broken?"

"Yes. Normally when two students fight they are asked to leave for the rest of the day and must write a letter of apology to the other students involved. Because of the injury caused, we're suspending your son for two weeks."

"Does anyone know what caused the fight?"

"No. The other student claims that Joshua was unprovoked, and frankly we find that hard to believe, but Joshua won't give us any details, so we're forced to act as if the other child's information is accurate. As per school policy, both parties and their parents will have to sit down with me and discuss the situation before Joshua can return to school. You or your wife can call and schedule an appointment with me later."

Mulder nodded, hoping he could remember even these small details to pass on to Scully later.

"You can go ahead and take your son home now."

He shook hands with the man and left the office.

Joshua was swinging his legs slowly, talking to Hannah who was sitting next to him.

"But you were bleeding, Joshy!"

"No, the other kid was bleeding. It just got on me a little."

"You didn't get hurt?"

"No."

"Are you in big trouble?"

"Yeah. Really big trouble. And I haven't even talked to mom yet."

"Maybe you shouldn't have hit him."

"I had to!"

"Why?"

"Because. You wouldn't understand. Just trust me, okay?"

She nodded and looked up to see Mulder.

"Daddy!"

She ran to him and he picked her up, kissing her cheek gently.

"Hi princess. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"It's lunch time. My teacher said I could come and check on Joshy. He has to go home, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Can I go home too?"

"No, you need to stay here until school is over, okay?"

"Alright."

He set her back down and she walked over and gave her brother a hug before turning and leaving the office.

"Ready to go?"

Joshua nodded and followed his dad out to the car.

"Want to tell me what happened?" he asked, once they were out on the road. Joshua sighed.

"Not really."

"Okay. You can just tell your mom when she gets home."

"No!" Joshua shouted. "I can't tell mom."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"You're going to have to tell one of us."

He was quiet for a long time, obviously weighing his options. Mulder glanced in the rearview mirror and could see Joshua chewing on his bottom lip- a definite Scully trait. He'd never noticed that before.

"This kid was picking on Hannah," he said finally.

"What kid?"

"Alec Tompkins. He always picks on Hannah and teases her and I always tell him to stop. But today he was being mean and he pushed her. So I pushed him back."

"How did he end up with a broken nose, son?"

"I hit him in the face."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Mulder sighed as he parked the car in the garage and the two of them got out.

"Josh, I need to hear the whole story."

"I can't tell you."

"Bud, you can tell me anything. As it looks right now, you just started beating up on this kid without any reason. I know you better than that. I know you're not a bad kid, and there's got to be more to the story."

Joshua sat down on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alec was just being a jerk, so I hit him."

"That's the whole story? He didn't say anything to you to make you hit him? He didn't hit you first? You just decided to smack him."

He shrugged.

"Josh, that doesn't sound like the whole truth to me."

"Well it is."

"And you're not lying?"

He just shrugged again.

"Okay. You need to go to your room until your mom gets home."

"But-"

"Go. Take your book bag; you might as well do your homework while you're in there."

"Dad!"

"Josh, I'm not going to tell you again. Go to your room."

"Fine!" he shouted, taking his bag and stomping off to his bedroom.

"Don't you dare slam that door!"

* * *

Scully came home at four with Hannah in tow.

"So what happened?" she asked once Hannah was situated in the kitchen with some graham crackers and milk.

"He won't tell me the whole story. He says some kid was picking on Hannah and he stepped in and smacked the kid. I think there's more to it, but he's not saying anything."

"Where is he?"

"In his room. I sent him there once we got home. I told him you would be in to talk to him when you got home."

"Maybe we should both go talk to him."

"Okay."

He followed her down the hall where she knocked on Joshua's door.

"Can we come in?"

"I guess."

She opened the door and Mulder was surprised to find a spotless bedroom. Joshua was prone to the Mulder messiness, but when he was frustrated, apparently the Scully spic and span came out.

"Want to tell me what happened today?" Scully asked, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because. It's not important."

"It's important to me."

"I can't tell you, okay?" he shouted, standing up from his bed and crossing the room.

"Joshua, don't raise your voice at me."

"Sorry."

"Come back over here and sit down."

He obeyed.

"Now, your dad and I need to know what happened today so we can deal with it. It seems that you're leaving out a big chunk of the story."

"But I can't tell you, mom."

"Why not?"

"You'll be mad."

"Then who can you tell?"

"I don't know."

"If I leave, do you think you can tell your dad?"

"I guess."

"Okay."

She stood up from the bed, then leaned down to kiss his forehead before leaving the room.

"Okay bud, what really happened?"

"Alec was picking on Hannah, and then he called her a crybaby. I pushed him and he started to tell me I was stupid. And then he said mean stuff about mom."

"What kind of stuff?"

"He called her a bad name."

"What did he call her?"

"I can't say it. It's a bad word."

"I'm giving you permission to say it just this once."

"He said that mom didn't have a husband but she has kids, so she must be a... a... a whore." He whispered the last word, then covered his mouth.

"So that's why you hit him?"

He nodded and Mulder reached down to hug him.

"Did anything else happen?"

"No. His nose was bleeding and a teacher came over and took us to the headmaster's office."

"Okay. Let me go talk to your mom for a minute and then I'll be back, okay?"

"Are you mad at me dad?"

"Son, I'm upset that you chose to fight in that situation. But I'm not mad at you. I understand how you felt."

"You do?"

He sighed, not sure if he should tell his young son about his similar situation.

"A long time ago, before you were born, there were some people at work that were saying things like that about your mom. I overheard them and I handled it the same way you did."

"You hit someone, dad?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Big time."

"Does mom know?"

"Yeah, she knows. And even though I did something that I shouldn't have, she still loves me."

"So she's not going to be mad at me, just mad at what I did?"

"Basically. That doesn't mean you're not going to be punished though."

"Oh."

"But your mom and I are always going to love you, no matter what. Okay?"

"I know."

Mulder left the room and found Scully in the living room.

"So?"

"Apparently this kid called you a whore, so Josh hit him."

Her eyebrows lifted up.

"Wow."

"He broke the kid's nose to defend your honor, honey. If I said I wasn't even a little proud of him it would be a lie."

"I'm sure you told him that what he did was wrong, no matter what the kid was saying."

"You might want to hit on that point."

"I will. He actually broke the kid's nose?"

"Yep."

"Who was it?"

"Alec Tompkins."

"Great."

"What?"

"His mother. I was on the PTA with her last year. She's the biggest gossip I have ever met in my life. She's probably written up a petition to get Joshua kicked out of school. I swear, that woman has too much free time."

He chuckled a little as they sat back on the couch.

"You know, Scully, none of this would have happened today if I hadn't left."

She sighed.

"You do not get to take the blame for this. You could have stayed these last three years, and Joshua would have gotten into a fight over something else. It's inevitable. He's a boy, and has more of you in him than either of us would care to admit. Yes, you were gone, and yes, it was hard, but not everything that happens in life goes back to that. Got it? I don't want to have to tell you again."

"I got it."

"Good. Now let's go talk with our son about proper playground conduct."

"Can we tell him that next time someone says something about his mom he can say something back about theirs?"

She just rolled her eyes.


	8. An Act of Charity

It was the night before Christmas Eve. Scully was standing at the stove, stirring a pot of soup and humming to herself. Mulder was at the computer checking up on a few things he had ordered for the kids that still hadn't arrived. Joshua was playing his Xbox and Hannah had corralled all of her plastic horses in her bedroom and was singing to them.

It was domestic bliss, and for the first time in her life, Scully wasn't waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The ache in her heart for her father, her sister, and Emily was still there, but ever since Joshua was born, she had peace concerning those deaths. Her little boy had healed a lot when he happened upon the scene. When they had found Mulder dead in the woods, the only thing that pulled her through was the thought that she would see him again in their son's eyes. She had talked to him every night before he was born, assuring him that everything would be okay. Now, she often felt that he could read her mind.

"Mom?"

She smiled and turned around to find the subject of her thoughts standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Hi bud."

He walked over and stood next to her, his arm around her middle.

"What'cha makin'?"

"Chicken soup."

"Can I help you?"

"Do you want to butter the bread?"

He nodded and went to the drawer, pulling out a large loaf of sliced French bread.

"All of it?" he asked, setting it on the table and taking the butter off of the counter.

"Yeah, I think so."

She sat down across from him at the table and watched as he concentrated on buttering each individual slice of bread.

"What are we doing tomorrow, mom?"

"We need to clean up the house a little and take those presents to the drop off station."

"For the kids that have dads in jail?"

"Yeah."

"I sure hope we got them a lot of presents."

"Yeah, we got quite a few."

He was quiet for a moment, glancing up at her a few times before sighing.

"Mom, you know my friend Cody?"

"Yeah, I like him. He's usually the catcher at your baseball games, right?"

"Yep. Remember he spent the night a while ago?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well he told me that his dad got fired. And his mom doesn't have a job either and so they're not going to have very many presents for Christmas. So I was thinking that I could give him one of mine."

Scully's heart nearly broke at the compassion her son showed. It didn't surprise her, but to want to give up one of his brand new presents, sight unseen just to make his friend happy was almost too much for her to fathom.

"Honey, I think he would like that a lot."

"Could we invite them over for Christmas dinner? Aunt Monica and Uncle John will already be here and Cody's family won't take up much room. His parents are really skinny, I promise."

She chuckled and reached over to smooth down his cowlick.

"If they don't have plans already, they can definitely come over. We'll call them after dinner."

He grinned and finished up the last slice of bread before going over to her side of the table and climbing up in her lap. She could hardly remember the last time he had done that.

"Can we watch movies tonight, mom?"

"Sure."

"Can we get out the hide-a-bed and eat popcorn too?"

"Of course."

He hugged her and kissed her forehead before jumping off her lap.

"I'm gonna go tell Hannah!"

He ran out of the kitchen, almost colliding with his father.

"Slow down, Turbo."

"Sorry!"

Mulder chuckled and sat down next to his wife.

"Honey? What's the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Joshua is just growing up too fast."

She relayed their discussion to Mulder who seemed to well up almost 2 sizes with pride.

* * *

The movie was over and both kids were deep asleep on the hide-a-bed with their parents, who were just hanging on to the last bits of wakefulness. Hannah was curled up mostly on Scully's chest, a thumb stuck in her mouth. Joshua was snoring softly, his face buried in a pillow.

"Hey," Mulder said in a gravelly voice. "Remember when Hannah was first born and she'd sleep on us like that? And every once in a while she'd grab onto you really tight."

"Like a koala."

"She was so tiny."

Scully nodded and dropped a kiss into her daughter's honey colored hair.

"Dana?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for being such a good mom. We have amazing kids, and I think that all has to do with you."

"Well, I think they were pretty good to start with."

"I know. But you've taught them how to love people, and how to be responsible. They're so mature for their ages, but they still act like little kids. You've just done an incredible job, despite all the things that were stacked against you."

She felt the tears coming and she wiped them away.

"You're a good dad too, you know. Ever since you've been back they've both been so joyful. Joshua especially. He doesn't let himself get concerned over things anymore. They were always happy, but to see their eyes truly light up every day... it's because you're home and they don't ever have to worry about anything again. You have no idea how good that is to see."

He smiled and reached over Joshua to grab her hand.

"I love you, Dana."

"I love you too."

They fell asleep there with their children, perfectly cozy and content.


	9. A Date with Daddy

A/N: I guess I am just going to update this thing every once in a while. I always seem to forget about it, but now that I have conquered one, this is kind of a bonus. Anyway, me and my dad used to go out on dates when I was little. One time he even bought me Little Mermaid lip gloss. I accidentally sent it through the wash and ruined all the clothes. It was the thought that counted.

Dedicated to Julia because I said I would. She's a wise, willful and wonderful woman (without the creepy old man connotation...). And to Haley for having the same annoying fashion crisis that Hannah does. And Derek aka Duckman for sparing my life at Wii boxing every time.

* * *

"Mommy, I look glamorous, huh?" Hannah asked, turning on the stool to look at herself in the mirror.

"Yes you do, babe. Turn back around so I can finish please."

"I don't want to wear this shirt."

"You picked it out 10 minutes ago."

"I changed my mind."

"Hannah... you have been spending way too much time around your aunt Monica."

"That's what uncle John says too."

"I figured."

"Can I pick a different shirt?"

"Yes, but if your hair gets messed up while you change, it's your own fault."

"That's a risk I am willing to take, mommy."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes before inserting a few more bobby pins into Hannah's curls.

"Alright love, you're done. Let's go pick out a shirt."

Hannah held her hands out and grinned as Scully picked her up.

"I want to wear a fancy shirt, mommy."

"I don't think you have any fancy shirts, baby."

"My purpley one."

"You spilled juice on that one last week, remember? I couldn't get the stain out."

Hannah nodded as they entered her room, and Scully set her down.

"Alright, what shirt do you want to wear?"

"Which one would daddy like?"

"Daddy would like whatever you picked."

Hannah sighed and stepped into her closet and began looking though her shirts.

"No... no... maybe... no.... maybe... maybe...no... no..."

Scully tried to hold back her laughter as Hannah handed her the 'maybe's. Once they had a substantial pile, Hannah went through the shirts three more times before finally picking two.

"Which one do you like Mommy?"

"Either one is fine."

"But..."

"Why don't you go ask your brother?"

"Okay!" she dashed out of the room with the shirts and Scully sighed and put the rejected clothes back in the closet.

"Is she almost ready?" Mulder asked, poking his head into the room.

"She's changing her shirt and she told me in no uncertain terms that she is wearing lipstick and "eye stuff" so that should take another five minutes."

"It's rough waiting on a lady."

"She's worth it."

"Just like her mother," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Daddy! You can't come in here!"

"Why not?"

"You can't see a girl before she's ready for a date!"

"Yeah honey, don't you know anything?"

He rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Where is daddy taking me, mommy?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me."

"I've never been out on a date before. Especially not with daddy."

"You should feel mighty special Bug. It was years and years before your daddy took me out on a date."

"How come?"

"Well, because we were just friends for a long time. Remember I told you about that?"

"Yes. And then one day you falled in love and you got married and had me and Joshy and lived happily ever after."

"I don't think I ended it that way, but yeah."

"But daddy's home now, so it can be happily ever after again, right?"

"Yes, it can."

Hannah smiled as Scully fixed her shirt.

"Now make-up?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, but just a little bit."

* * *

"Daddy! I'm ready."

"Are you coming?"

"No, you have to knock on my door like a gentleman!"

He rolled his eyes at Scully who just chuckled.

"Did you tell her to say that?"

"Maybe."

"Women."

He went to Hannah's room and knocked on the door. She opened it and spun around, revealing her casual evening wear.

"Well madam, you look a dream."

"Thank you daddy."

"May I escort you to dinner this evening?"

"Sure. Let's go!"

She tugged on his hand an urged him towards the door.

"Hannah, do you mind if I kiss another woman before our date starts?"

She sighed and covered her eyes.

"Okay, but hurry up."

He leaned down and kissed Scully, then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We'll be home later. I expect to find the house perfectly intact when I return."

"No problem."

"Mom, you said you would play Wii with me!" Joshua said, handing her a remote. "I'm ready to box. Come on!"

"Alright."

"Go create some gratuitous virtual mayhem," Mulder teased before Hannah finally pulled him out the door.

"Mom, you're going down!" Joshua exclaimed, jumping off the couch and into boxing position.

"Not in your wildest dreams, Joshua William."

"Wanna bet Dana... mom... Mom, what is your middle name?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"For threats like you do."

"Kids can't threaten parents."

"Just for that, no mercy!"

* * *

"You've broken me dude. I am completely and utterly useless. I shall never move again."

Joshua laughed and tried to tug her from the couch. She didn't budge.

"Mom, come on. One more round of tennis. I think I can do a speed ball."

"Oh that's enticing."

"Please? You promised you would play all of the sports with me. I even let you win at baseball."

"You did not."

"I did so! I didn't throw no curve balls."

"You can throw curve balls?"

"Didn't you read the directions at the beginning?"

"No."

"Mom please, more tennis."

"Bud, I need to get up and make dinner. You can play tennis by yourself for a bit."

"Please?"

"No way dude. I'm pooped."

"Heh, poop."

"You are your father's child."

The phone rang and she stood up from the couch to grab it.

"Great, it's probably aunt Monica and you're going to be on there all night."

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end was clear and precise, but it still made her sink back to the couch in a confused haze.

"We'll be right there."

She turned the phone off and Joshua was at her side, his hand on her shoulder.

"Momma?"

"We need to go. Get your coat and your shoes please."

"What's wrong?"

"Just get your coat, Joshua!"

He silently obeyed her and managed to get his coat and shoes on before she pulled him into a hug.

"I didn't mean to yell."

"What's wrong, momma?"

"Hannah and Daddy got in a car accident. We have to go to the hospital."

"Are they okay?"

She was quiet as she ushered him out the door.

* * *

When they entered the hospital, she was immediately overcome with memories of years before. She couldn't get rid of the chill that ran up her spine as she stepped up to the nurse's station. Before she got a word out, Joshua let go of her hand.

"Dad!" he shouted. Scully turned and found Mulder walking towards them. She rushed towards him, taking in the small cuts on his face and the bruise on his forehead.

"I'm okay," he said before she could ask. "Just a few cuts."

"Where's Hannah?"

"The doctors are still with her. They're just finishing up a scan-"

"A scan? Is she okay? Did she lose consciousness? She was buckled in, right? What happened?"

He took her shoulders and led her over to the small waiting area. He gently pushed her down in a chair, then took the one beside her, while Joshua climbed into her lap.

"We were going through this intersection and I guess I could have sped up a little, but it was icy and I didn't want to risk it. This guy was going the other direction and he tried to stop, but he slid on the ice and plowed right into us. I reached over to hold Hannah back because I didn't want her to get whiplash, but with only one hand on the wheel, I couldn't control the spinning as much and we spun right into a telephone pole. It only hit the back of the car, but it's totaled."

She breathed out a sigh of relief, but then something he said registered and she almost flew out of her chair.

"You reached over to hold her back? She was in the front seat? She's not tall enough to sit in the front! What are you thinking? Did the airbag go off? The airbag could have killed her you know! You might as well have not buckled her in! Why would you do this?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Mulder?"

They turned to face the young doctor who was coming towards them with a clipboard in his hands.

"I just finished looking over Hannah's scans, and everything looks great. She's still complaining of a headache, but nothing suggests any damage. She's probably just sore from the impact. I would like to keep her overnight just as a precaution, but as far as I'm concerned, she's fine."

"What about the airbag? I know that the powder they use for that can cause respiratory distress."

"We checked for that. Her airway is clear, there is no inflammation, and she's breathing normally. It's probably a good thing she was in the front seat. The paramedics said that the back of the car was banged up pretty good. They would have at least had to use the jaws of life to get her out, and her injuries would have been far more serious."

Scully just nodded.

"When can we see her?"

"I can take you in right now."

They followed him down the hallway and got on the elevator. He took them to the third floor and it was just a few short steps to Hannah's room. She was sitting up in bed, reading a magazine.

"Hey Bug," Scully said, walking into the room and sitting down next to her daughter.

"Hi mommy. Look, they let me have purple band-aids."

"I see. How are you feeling?"

"I'm hungry. Daddy and I didn't get to go to dinner."

"I know. We'll see about getting you something to eat in a little while."

Mulder sat down on her other side and she looked up at his face.

"Daddy, how come you just got plain band-aids?"

"Because I would look silly with purple band-aids, babe."

"Does it hurt, Hanny?" Joshua asked, standing at the end of the bed.

"Just a little. Guess what? When the other car hit us, Daddy said a bad word!"

"He did? Which one?"

"Don't repeat it, Hannah," Mulder warned. Hannah giggled.

"Here Hanny, these were in mom's car. I brought them in for you."

Joshua fumbled with his pocket for a moment, then produced three of Hannah's _Littlest Pet Shop_ toys.

"Thanks Joshy!"

"I'll even play it with you if you want."

"Yes!"

He hopped up on the bed and Hannah handed him one of the small toys.

"Can you do the voice for the gangster dog?"

"Sure."

"Josh, stay with your sister for a bit. I need to talk to mom."

"Okay."

Mulder stood from the bed and held his hand out for Scully. She took it but didn't meet his eyes until they were out in the hallway.

"Honey, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was scared and it was adrenaline and-"

"Dana. It's okay. I understand. And I would be mad too. We got lucky this time, but you're right."

"I don't want to fight with you. It's just hard for me to remember that you're dad and you're here and you love them as much as I do. I'm used to it being just me. And I should be over that. You've been home for a long time now."

"It's alright, honey," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. "The fight is over."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too. Let's run down to the cafeteria and get some dinner for the kids."

"Okay."

They were back 10 minutes later with 2 trays of food. Scully had been apprehensive to feed her kids hospital food, but then she saw Lunchables were offered, so she had grabbed those. Mulder took a burger and fries, even though Scully told him exactly how long it would take to run those calories off. It felt like old times.

She was giggling as they entered the room, but Mulder stopped short and shushed her.

"Look."

Joshua and Hannah were sitting on the bed, asleep. Her head was resting on his shoulder and he had his arm protectively around her. Scully smiled and looked up at Mulder who had a tear in his eye.

"Reminds me of me and Samantha."

She nodded her understanding and they just stood in silence for a moment, watching the kids.

"Maybe I should take Joshua home. You can stay here with Hannah tonight and we'll pick you guys up in the morning."

"Are you sure? They put those family suites in this hospital last year. I'm sure we can stay there."

"No, Joshua needs his own bed, and so do I."

"Alright. I'll call and let you know when they're going to discharge her."

They set the food trays down on the small table and he helped her to get Joshua back into his coat.

"Want me to walk you out?"

"We'll be fine," she said as she picked up their son- who was almost too big for her to be carrying. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Drive safe, honey."

"I will. Goodnight."

She left the room with Joshua, being careful not to wake him. It was hard to leave half of her family here, but it was only for one night. They would all be together again tomorrow.


	10. A Fight

A/N: Been meaning to do this chapter forever. But then I got involved in some other projects, and this had been sitting on the back burner for a while. I got some of the idea from "A Christmas Story" so... yeah. Spaghetti is fight food apparently...

* * *

"Joshua I have asked you three times to clean up your room and there is still stuff all over your floor. Turn off the TV and get to work please."

"But mom, I don't want to."

"Too bad."

"Why does my bedroom have to be clean anyway?"

"Because I said so and I'm the mom. Now scoot."

"No."

She stopped in her tracks and looked back at him. He was sitting on the couch, his arms folded across his chest. He was almost looking at her out of the corner of his eye, but trying very hard to look aloof about the whole thing.

"Joshua Mulder."

"What?"

"Go clean your room, right now."

"I said no."

She blinked three times, wondering what to do. Never had he been so openly disobedient before. He rarely even copped an attitude. But this... this was certainly new, and she didn't like it, not one little bit.

"That's it," she said, shutting off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that, mom!"

"I don't care! Go to your room."

"Why?"

"Because, you're in trouble, that's why."

"What if I don't want to go to my room?"

"Too bad."

"You can't make me!"

"Joshua, you're acting like a two year old. Go to your room right now. And clean it while you're in there so we don't have to have this fight again."

"No!"

"Now!"

"NO!"

Mulder entered the room, as their shouting had disturbed his cookie baking session with Hannah.

"Josh, do what your mom says."

"NO! I don't have to."

"Yes you most certainly do. Right now."

Joshua glared at them and stalked off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"What in the world was that about?"

"I asked him to clean his room and he refused and it just kind of snowballed from there."

"You okay, honey?"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You look like someone just kicked your puppy."

He earned a small smile for that one.

"He's never talked to me like that before."

"First time for everything."

"I didn't know what to do."

"Me neither."

"He listened to you."

"Well, you wore him down pretty good to start with. Come on, let's let him cool off for a bit. You can help me and Hannah with the rest of the cookies."

"I don't know if I want to see what the kitchen looks like right now. It might depress me even more."

"We're being good. We even cleaned up the spilled flour."

"I thank you for that."

He slid his arm around her shoulders and steered her into the kitchen. Hannah was standing on a chair, an apron tied around her waist.

"Mommy! I put M&M's in the cookies. But daddy said no marshmallows."

"Daddy's right."

"Okay, but I still think it would be good."

"See, this is what an agreeable child looks like," Scully muttered. Mulder gave her a little squeeze, then went to the counter to help Hannah.

"Oh mommy, I got my report card yesterday! Wanna see it?"

"Go ahead and finish the cookies first and then you can get it for me."

"But I want to show you now! It's a good one!"

"Alright, wipe your hands and go get it."

She wiped her hands on her apron, then dashed off to her room.

"That means Joshua got his report card too."

"I'm sure he pulled his grades up."

"I know. It's just another thing I have to bring up today when he's not all that thrilled with me to begin with."

"We can wait until tonight, right? A few more hours won't hurt. And by then he might be back to normal."

"I hope so."

"Look mommy! All A's except for writing! My penmanship still needs work."

"Hannah, this is great! You must be working hard at school."

"I am. I only missed one question on our last math test. But it was the hardest one. Daddy helped me study for that one. And my history homework too. He taught me a poem to remember the story of Christopher Columbus."

"Daddy's a pretty good teacher isn't he?"

"Yep. Can we hang this on the fridge?"

"Sure."

Hannah found a magnet, hung the report card on the fridge and turned around with a smile.

"I'm going to be the balecterian someday."

"The what?" Mulder asked.

"The balecterian."

"You mean the valedictorian?" Scully clarified, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. Just like you mommy."

"Daddy was a valedictorian too."

"Well that means I'm a shoo-in."

* * *

Scully had tried to remain calm. She had complimented Joshua on his consistently good grades in English and Science, and told him she was very happy with the comments his teacher had made. But then she had tried to talk to him about his math grade. It had been steadily plummeting for the last few months, and right now he was sporting a 'D' in what used to be his favorite subject.

"Leave me alone, mom."

"Joshua, if you don't get this grade up, you're going to have to repeat the whole year. They don't make exceptions, bud."

"I don't care."

"Do you understand what I'm saying? Even your best subjects you're going to have to do again. Do you want to do that?"

He just shrugged.

"Okay. You are grounded from TV and video games until your grades come up and your attitude improves."

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry kid, that's the way it's got to be. You're smart enough to get this grade up in no time. You just have to do your work."

"I don't want to."

"That's too bad. You've got a lot of years of school ahead of you and you're just going to have to suck it up."

"I quit school."

"You can't do that."

"Why not? People quit stuff all the time."

"Josh-"

"Leave me alone mom. Just shut up."

"Hey! You will not talk to me like that. You're going to end up in your room for the rest of the weekend if you don't shape up right now."

"So do it! Send me to my room! I don't care! I hate it here anyway!"

"Okay, go to your room right now."

"I hate you," he spat.

"Joshua William Mulder!"

Scully's eyes got big, as did Joshua's. They had never heard Mulder roar like that before.

"Apologize to your mother right now."

"No. I'm not sorry."

"Oh, you're gonna be."

"I am not! And I hate you too!" he screamed before heading to his room and slamming the door for the second time that day.

A hush fell over the house and Hannah sniffled from her chair.

"Does Joshy hate me too?" she whispered, thumb heading for her mouth.

"No sweetheart. He's just mad right now."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Is he mad at me?"

"No, baby. He's mad at me and daddy. Everything will be just fine. He just needs a little time to cool off. Finish your dinner."

"I'm not so hungry anymore."

Mulder crouched down next to her and gathered her in his arms.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I lost my temper. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, daddy."

"Everything will be okay, I promise. Josh isn't mad at you honey."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Finish your dinner sweetheart and then we can play a game."

"Okay," she agreed, stabbing another meatball.

* * *

Scully left Joshua alone for an hour before she decided to try and talk to him. This behavior hadn't been building up at all. It had just reared it's ugly head suddenly. Maybe he was sick. Maybe something was going on at school that he hadn't mentioned. Or maybe it was just one of those things. Either way, she wanted to give her son the benefit of the doubt. She knocked gently on his door before entering.

"Joshua," she said, noticing that he still hadn't cleaned his room. There was no response and she opened the door wider, stepping inside. He wasn't on his bed, at his desk, or playing on the floor.

"Joshua," she repeated, wondering if he was under his bed. He used to crawl under there during thunderstorms. She lifted his comforter and looked under his bed. Save for a few stray legos and his math book (appropriately) there was nothing under there. She felt a twinge of panic in her chest, but quickly calmed herself. He was probably in the bathroom.

She stood up from the floor and left his room.

"What's the matter?" Mulder asked.

"He's not in his room. Maybe he went to the bathroom."

"I just came out of the bathroom."

"Well where else could he be?"

"Maybe he slipped out the back door and is hiding in his tree house. I'll go check."

She didn't realize she was wringing her hands until they started to tingle. She went back into his room and checked his window. Locked.

"He's not outside, honey. Do you think he would go to the park?"

"I don't think so. He knows that he's not allowed to leave the yard without telling us. Do you think he ran away?"

"I'm going to go look at the park. You stay here, okay? I'm sure he just took off and he's fine."

"It's going to be dark soon."

"I'll find him, honey."

She nodded and he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back in a little bit. I've got my phone. Call if he comes home."

She nodded, never having felt more helpless in her life.

* * *

Joshua knocked on the door, trying to catch his breath. He had been running for a long time and his chest felt like it was going to rip open. He sucked in a deep breath and swiped at his eyes, not wanting to be caught crying.

The door opened and he looked up to find Monica.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing here?"

The tears came full force then, and he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her shirt. She closed the door behind them, then crouched down to look at him.

"What's the matter?"

"I ran away."

"Oh bud."

He tried to catch his breath, but it only made him cry harder. She hugged him tightly, rubbing his back to try and calm him.

"It's going to be alright, honey."

He continued to cry and she led him into the bathroom.

"You need to calm down, okay?"

He nodded weakly and slowed his crying slightly. She ran the water in the sink until it was warm, then helped him wash his face. He looked up at her with bleary eyes and she couldn't help but tear up too.

"Why don't you come and lay down on the couch for a little bit."

He nodded and followed her back into the front room where he crawled up on the couch and pulled a throw pillow under his head.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered. She stood up and went into the kitchen, grabbing the phone on the way. She dialed a number and it only rang once before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Joshua is here."

She heard Scully take in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine. I think he ran all the way here though. He's kind of upset."

"We had a fight. Does he want us to come get him?"

"I don't know. I'm going to talk to him and see what's going on, unless you want to just come and get him now."

"I don't know if that will make him more mad. I just... I don't know what to do."

"Let me talk to him and see what he wants and I'll call you back in a little bit. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"He's fine, Dana. He's safe."

"I know. Thank you."

"It's no problem. I'll talk to you in a bit."

She hung up the phone and went back out to the living room.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, lifting his head up and placing it in her lap.

"Okay."

"What happened?"

"I yelled at mom. She made me mad."

"Was she punishing you for something?"

"Yeah."

"Did you deserve to be punished?"

"Yeah."

"Well what made you so mad?"

"I just hate it there. Mom never pays attention to me, and Hannah is dad's favorite. It's like I'm not there sometimes."

"Do you think that they don't love you?"

"Sometimes. Before dad came home everything was fine. But now he's back. And I just want him to leave. I want it to be like it was before. I used to be mom's best friend and I'm not anymore. Dad is. She doesn't even love me anymore."

"Hey. That's not true, bud. Your mom loves you like crazy."

"But she never talks to me. Whenever she was sad and stuff I used to make her feel better. Now she only talks to dad about that stuff. She doesn't even need me."

He sighed and sat up, leaning against her.

"Do you guys need me? I could live here. Please, Aunt Monica?"

She smiled and hugged him.

"Joshua, I love you so much. I would do anything for you. But you have a home. And your parents love you too, and they want you to be home with them."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do. I know things are hard right now, and I know everything is changing, but it will get better. I promise. You've just got to talk to them. Tell them how you feel before you get mad. And don't run away and freak them out."

He sniffled a little.

"Do you want them to come and get you?"

"No."

"Do you want to stay here for a little while?"

"Can I spend the night?"

"We can ask your mom if that's what you really want. But it might be best for you to go home."

"Okay."

She kissed the crown of his head, then stood up.

"I'm going to call your mom and we'll decide what to do. Deal?"

"Deal."

She returned to the kitchen and dialed Scully's cell again.

"Hey, Monica."

"Hi."

"How is he?"

"He's still kind of upset. He wants to stay here for a while. He asked to spend the night, but I really think you guys should come and get him."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"He told me you fought. Dana, there's a lot more going on here. He's feeling really abandoned. He thinks you guys don't need him anymore."

"What?"

"That's what he said. He said that you used to talk to him all the time, but now that Mulder's back, I guess he feels like he has no function anymore."

There was a long pause.

"Did I ruin my kid, Monica?"

"Oh Dana, of course not. You just have a lot of stuff to talk about. He needs to know you love him and want him. He needs a little attention. Everything will be fine."

"He said he hates us."

"Kids say that all the time."

"It still hurts."

"I know. Look, give us a half hour and I'll bring him home. Okay?"

"Alright. Thanks, Mon."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Mommy, when is Joshy coming home?"

"He'll be back in a little while."

"Why did he run away?"

"He was just mad, honey."

"He doesn't want to live here anymore?"

"Sometimes when people get mad they say things they don't mean."

"Yeah, one time mommy called me a lot of bad names when she was mad at me. But she still loves me," Mulder supplied.

Scully glared at him and he smiled.

"Mommy doesn't say bad names, daddy."

"She doesn't now, but let me tell you, she used to."

"Mulder, knock it off."

He chuckled and crossed the room to hug her.

"Honey, relax. He's fine and he'll be home soon."

"What are we supposed to do? Do we punish him for running away or do we deal with the bigger problem here?"

"We'll figure it out."

"We need a plan."

"We don't even know if he's going to be mad when he comes home. Let's just see what happens and go from there. Okay?"

"Your approach to parenting is not endorsed by Dr. Spock."

"Dr. Spock needed help."

"That's true."

"Mommy, he's here!" Hannah shouted from her spot by the front window. She ran to the front door and threw it open, then bounded down the front steps and attacked her brother with a hug.

"JOSHY!"

He hugged her without a reply and then let her go.

"Did you really run all the way to Auntie Monica's?"

"Yeah."

"Mommy said it's like 2 whole miles. I bet you could win the 'Lympics!"

He just smiled and followed her inside. Monica trailed behind and Scully met her at the door.

"Thanks for bringing him home."

"No problem. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We just weren't really prepared for this."

"I know. He just needs to talk. It will be fine."

"Okay."

"Let me know if you guys need anything."

"We will."

She turned and started down the walk.

"Monica?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there for him to run to."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Night."

Scully went back inside and found Joshua and Hannah on the couch. Mulder was sitting in the recliner, obviously waiting for her to make the first move.

"Joshua..."

He sprang off the couch and ran into her arms.

"I'm sorry mom! I didn't mean to scare you. I shouldn't have run away. I don't hate you, I never hated you. I'm sorry I yelled, I didn't mean it. Please don't be sad mom. Please."

She wrapped her arms around him and sat down on the couch, pulling him into her lap.

"It's okay, honey. It's over now."

Mulder sat down next to them.

"Josh, we still want you. We always will. Nothing will change that, no matter what."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You're our son. You're what made us a family. We want you with us forever."

He nodded and Scully pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Joshua, I'm sorry too. I should have let you just be a kid. It wasn't your job to make be the man of the house. And just because dad's home that doesn't mean we don't need you. Your still Hannah's big brother and she needs you. And Dad and I still need you because it wouldn't be the same if you were gone. You're the only son we have after all."

"You really still need me?"

"Always."

"Yeah Joshy. What else would we do with your bedroom?" Hannah asked. Joshua smiled.

"I think," Mulder began, wiping the tears from his son's face. "We should all start over in the morning. Nobody will be in trouble and no one will be mad. But, if you ever feel left out or unwanted again, I want you to tell us. We don't ever want to make you feel like that again, so please tell us when we mess up okay?"

Joshua nodded.

"I'll go clean my room now," he said, smiling. Scully chuckled.

"Let's wait and do that tomorrow. Right now, I think it's bedtime."

The kids scampered off to their rooms and Scully collapsed against the couch.

"Are you okay, honey?"

She nodded and he reached for her hand.

"I took his childhood away from him."

"You did not."

"He was always worried about me. I should have just let him play and be a little boy."

"Honey, he needed that. He needed you to rely on him. He would have felt helpless otherwise, which is kind of what led to this whole episode today. Being open and honest with your kid is not a crime."

"I know."

"We'll work through it, just like we work through everything else. It will be okay. Josh and Hannah are not going to grow up and go on Oprah and blame everything on us, I promise."

She smiled and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Come on mom, we've got kids to tuck in."


	11. A Mother's Day Surprise

A/N: I love writing Scully and Monica. They're fun, and I think their maturity level goes down by like 20 years when they are together. So yes, they are OOC, but they bring it out in each other... and I just had to do it. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Holly who will never read this, but is the Monica to my Scully. My life would totally suck without her. Like hard-core. I would have no one to share information *coughgossipcough* with AND I would have no nephew or niece. I love my best friend majorly. Even though she puts all trick questions on the "How Well Do You Know Holly" quiz and I only get 40 percent. Thalia Kay my big freaking toe!

* * *

Scully started her car and glanced in the rearview mirror before backing out of the driveway.

"Okay, I have to ask. Do you have any idea what John and Mulder are doing with the kids today?"

"Nothing short of causing great destruction which we will have to clean up once we get home. Did you expect anything different?"

"With those two? No. Let me just say, I am glad their partnership didn't last long, or you and I might as well have moved into the hospital waiting room."

"They are like ten year olds when they spend too much time together," Monica agreed with a chuckle.

"Ten year olds with credit cards, which is much more dangerous."

"No kidding. What did they do last time we left? I think I blocked it from my memory."

"The girls had gum in their hair. That's all I remember."

"And they only had four kids to deal with that time."

"That thought is enough to make me want to turn around and head home."

"But you won't. Right? Because we have an entire day at the spa to look forward to. Right?"

"Right. I had just better be able to relax or they are going to be in big trouble."

"Okay, let's talk about something else."

"Like?"

"Skinner's girlfriend."

Scully almost ran her car into a tree.

"What? Skinner is dating? Where have I been?"

"Obviously no where near the receiving end of this information."

"Well enlighten me please."

Monica giggled and turned slightly in her seat.

"Now I got this story from John who got it from Skinner's secretary, who got it partly from Skinner, and partly from intercepting phone calls from Skinner's mother."

"Skinner's mother. Now that is an image we're going to have to discuss later too."

"So apparently, Skinner went took his mom to the opera about two months ago. They ended up sitting next to his mother's friend Gladys and her daughter Rose. After the opera, they went out for coffee, and Skinner and Rose really hit it off. They have been talking on the phone every day since, and there is talk in the air of nuptials."

"Seriously."

"Yes, seriously. Skinner's mom and Rose's mom planned the whole thing. They live in the same retirement community and they have been trying to get these two together for a year."

"Wow. I guess I never pictured Skinner with anyone. We're going to have to innocently suggest he come to dinner sometime so we can meet this woman."

"Already in the works. Next Friday at our house if you guys can make it."

"Oh we'll be there. Believe me. I am going to dig out the Christmas bells to wear."

Monica chuckled.

"Dana," she said, pointing to the radio. "My life would suck without you."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

The receptionist looked down at her appointment book and smiled.

"Dana and Monica. You husbands signed you up for our ultimate pampering package. Why don't you follow me and we'll start you out with facials?"

They exchanged glances and followed her to a small room where they sat down in plush reclining chairs.

"Your husbands left letters for you to read."

They looked up at her curiously as she handed each of them an envelope.

"Susan and Carol will be in an a few moments to start your facials," she said before leaving the room.

"They left us letters?" Scully asked, arching her right eyebrow.

"They must have done something really wrong," Monica replied, arching her left eyebrow.

They opened the letters cautiously, each finding about a page worth of handwriting.

_Dear Scully,_

_When I sat down to try and think of what to get you for mother's day, I was at a loss. Nothing I could possibly think of was good enough for you to begin with, and nothing came remotely close to being able to convey how much I love you and how much you put up with these past three years. Unfortunately Hallmark doesn't have a section for that. Come to think of it, Hallmark doesn't have a section for "I'm sorry your dog got eaten by an alligator," or "I'm sorry your shoes were disintegrated by green goo," or "I'm sorry there was a cockroach colony in your last hotel room," or anything else I have ever needed to apologize for. _

_I wish I could find words to tell you how much I love you, but the English language just doesn't suffice. I don't think I realized how hard you worked until I left. I had to start taking care of myself again, and I found out that I had been taking you for granted. Not to mention all you did to make sure the kids had everything they needed. And then I left, and you had to do it all yourself. I still wonder how in the world you managed that. _

_I'm so proud of you for everything you have done, and everything you do. I couldn't ask for anyone better to raise our kids, or simply to sleep next to me at night. You're an amazing mother, and a wonderful wife, and I can't wait to grow old(er) with you._

_Enjoy your day of relaxation and gossiping- I know you need it. And don't worry about us; the kids will keep me in line. _

_I love you, honey, more than I can say_

_Mulder_

She smiled and looked up from the letter.

"Brownie points?" Monica asked.

"The whole freakin' pan," Scully answered, tucking her letter back into the envelope.

"Either they did something incredibly stupid, or they really love us."

"I don't want to belittle the letter, but probably both."

"It wouldn't be the two of them if they didn't."

"That's the truth."

* * *

It was over five hours later when they finally emerged from the spa. They'd had facials, mud baths, massages, manicures, pedicures, and probably a dozen or so other things that they were too relaxed to remember.

"My legs are like jelly," Scully commented, hitting the button on her key chain to unlock the car. "I don't know if I can drive."

"John sent me a text to call them when we head home."

"Why, so they have time to erase all the evidence of whatever tomfoolery they have been getting into?"

"I guess," Monica agreed, dialing her phone. "Hi John, it's me. We're headed home now... an hour? I guess we can occupy ourselves for a while. We can go to the mall... Don't groan at me, John, I only window shop... Okay, we'll see you then. I love you too."

She hung up the phone and turned to Scully with a smile.

"How long has it been since we have gone not window shopping?"

"Far, far too long."

"I think a coffee run is in order."

"I can get behind that idea," Scully remarked as she started the car. "Man, we haven't even been out for coffee in over a year."

"Momma always said there'd be times like this," Monica drawled, causing Scully to roll her eyes.

"Monica, I don't know how we ever became friends."

"I don't think you had a choice."

"I was pretty desperate."

"Thanks a lot."

"Hey, I love you now."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Last time you were pregnant you called me at two in the morning to complain that the baby was never coming out. And I never got mad, did I?"

"Alright, alright, you love me."

* * *

"You should just buy it, Dana," Monica encouraged. "You never get anything for yourself."

"I know, but where would I wear it? It's not every day I go somewhere that requires a floor length dress."

"Then you tell Mulder to take you dancing."

"Dancing? Me and Mulder? I guess those 6 shots of espresso went to your head."

"Oh come on. You've danced before."

"Yeah, but not for real. Not in front of people, and certainly not anywhere that required any skill whatsoever."

"I give up. You have no sense of adventure."

"My sense of adventure left 17 years ago when Mulder said "We leave at 8 a.m. for the very plausible state of Oregon." It never came back."

"Buy the dress."

"Fine."

Monica grinned and pulled a red dress off the rack.

"Now, about this one for me. Too much?"

"You'll look like Miss Scarlet from the _Clue_ game. Try that green one."

"Green, really?"

"Yes, green really. Red is too obvious for you, just like blue and green are too obvious for me. Branch out a little. You have like, 7 red dresses."

"I guess that's true. Okay, I'll try it."

She took the dress off the rack and headed for the dressing room, while Scully looked over the jewelry case. She wasn't really interested in buying anything, but she still liked to look. Years ago, her dad had taken her to a department store and allowed her to pick out anything she wanted. Of course he had steered to her to the cheaper, more little girl appropriate items, but it was the thought that counted, and she had never felt more special in her life. She had picked string of pearls that were still sitting in their box. She had never worn them, afraid they would break. Maybe she would dig them out and wear them with this dress.

"Okay, I'll get it," Monica said as she came out of the dressing room.

"It fits you perfectly, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I hate you."

"Sorry. Yours only has to be hemmed anyway. Besides, mine is a little snug in the butt."

"All your stuff is snug in the butt."

"Excuse me?"

"Well it is!"

"When were you looking at my butt?"

"I wasn't looking at it! I just... shut up."

"Your boobs are bigger than mine."

"Monica, we need to spend more time apart."

"Or we need to watch less Gilmore Girls."

"Nah, the guys would love that."

"Then maybe we need to watch more."

"Is it just me or did that whole moment feel very juvenile?"

"Yeah, I felt it too."

"Maybe the coffee and shopping wasn't such a good idea."

"Don't second guess coffee, Dana."

"It will never happen again."

* * *

By the time they returned to Monica's house, it was just before 7 o'clock. They grabbed their shopping bags from the trunk and headed inside where all 6 of their collective children rushed towards them.

"Mom guess what we got you!" Joshua shouted.

"Don't tell her Joshy, it's a surprise."

"Mommy, mommy, Daddy and Uncle Mulder maked dinner!" Cadence announced, pointing to the kitchen.

"Cady, it was supposed to be a surprise!" Savannah said, crossing her arms. Cadence jutted out her lower lip and started to well up.

"I forgot. I'm sorry!"

Monica chuckled and reached down to hug her daughter.

"It's alright, honey. It's still a surprise."

"Come into the kitchen," Josh said, grabbing both their hands and pulling. "We've been working hard."

"And we cleaned up all the messes even," Cadence supplied as the group walked into the kitchen.

Not only had Mulder and John cooked dinner, they had even gotten out the china and nice silverware, and the fancy table cloth.

"Happy Mother's Day!" all six kids chorused.

"You guys..." Scully said, blushing just a little.

"Do you like it mom?" Joshua asked, his eyes lighting up.

"I love it."

"What about you, Auntie?"

"It's perfect," Monica answered with a smile.

"Come and sit down, ladies," Mulder said, pulling out a chair.

"Now we aren't the best cooks in the world, but bear in mind that we tried."

"Is that a warning, John?" Scully asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nah, just tellin' ya, don't get your hopes up too high."

Monica laughed and sat down in the chair John offered her.

"Kids, why don't you go in the other room with and watch your movie?"

"Okay!"

The six dashed off into the other room, leaving the adults in peace.

"Dinner without kids? You two have outdone yourselves," Scully noted, placing a napkin in her lap.

"You deserve to have a nice dinner and adult conversation with the men of your dreams," Mulder said with a smile.

"So when are Antonio Banderas and Emilio Estevez getting here?" Monica asked.

"So the truth is out. You don't really like hockey, you just like watchin' _The Mighty Ducks_," John said, rolling his eyes.

"Ducks never say die."

"You just crossed _The Mighty Ducks_ and _The Goonies_."

"I loved the 80's. I miss the 80's."

"Ah, me too," Scully agreed. "Except Hammer Pants. I mean, what were we thinking?"

"I liked Hammer Pants. But weren't those the 90's?"

"I don't know."

"Clearly we're getting old."

"_Mighty Ducks_ were the 90's. _Goonies_ were the 80's. Hammer pants are better forgotten."

"So says Mulder and so say I. Let's eat," John decided.

* * *

"So," Mulder started, running his hand though Scully's hair. "Good Mother's Day?"

"It was perfect, honey. I didn't deserve it."

"Yes you did."

"Okay."

"I just wanted to make up for the last three years."

She turned over in his arms, sitting up just a little so she could see his face.

"Mulder, I want you to stop thinking that you have to make up for that. Yes, it was hard and it was tiring, and I was mad, but the fact of the matter is that it was. Meaning it's in the past."

"Really?"

"Honey, I forgave you a long time ago. So did the kids. You're the only one who is still living with it."

"I know."

"Maybe it's time to forgive yourself."

She pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you, and I am always going to love you. Nothing will change that, especially things that happened a long time ago. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you too, Scully."

"I know," she responded with a smile.

"Are we really back to normal?"

"Well, as close to normal as we ever were."

He smiled and pulled her down to kiss her. For the first time in three years, he was home, in every sense of the word.

* * *

A/N II: I am feeling that this is the end of this story. BUT since I am not completely sure, I am leaving it up to you, dear readers. If this story feels complete and you don't think anything else needs to be added, then vote for done. If you think something was missing, let me know what it was.

Also... Thank you to Julia for all her help getting me unstuck.


End file.
